


Partner in Crime

by giggling_bubble



Series: Publishing My Appreciation [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baby Agreste #2, Doting Grandpere, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, Love, Mischief, Partners in Crime, Softie Nathalie, giggles, procrastination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/giggling_bubble
Summary: Gabriel and his youngest grandchild spend a day in the office. Being the head of a fashion empire is a very important job, but being a Grandpere is even more so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceemu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceemu/gifts), [Tjikicew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjikicew/gifts).



> This is an 'easter egg' type response I left to a comment that put this idea in my head. I am currently trying to get out of the doghouse with, in my humble opinion, one of the most beloved readers in this fandom who found it. As such, I will gift this to him, as the post was his request, and the other, who prompted this idea in the first place.
> 
> This is Marinette and Adrien's SECOND child. The story the comment was left on was 'Family Planning' where they are pregnant with their first child, a daughter. She was conceived through artificial insemination. This child was all natural.  
> **Obviously their story has a beautiful ending.**

Fast forward a few years:

  
There is a knock at the door. Gabriel quickly shuffles around, "Shhh."

Nathalie peeks her head in, "The child needs to come with me, sir."

"What child?"

"I know he is here."

There is a thump from beneath Gabriel's desk and he stiffens. Then he squeezes his knees gently and hisses between his teeth, "Shhh. You're going to get us in trouble."

There are light giggles that erupt from beneath the desk. Nathalie approaches and smirks, "Gabriel."

He sighs exasperatedly and pushes away from the desk. He puts on his most stern glare as he reaches in to retrieve the wiggly child.

"You weren't supposed to give us away!!" He tickled the now squirming child's ribs as he clutched him against his chest, "We agreed you'd be quiet until she left." Then Gabriel leans back to give the child a wink.

The child grins, then straightens his face, and turns to Nathalie giving her his best pout. He has Adrien's kitten eyes.

Nathalie shakes her head and reaches for him, "Your pouting will not work on me! If I can resist your daddy, I can resist you." She'd spent years building up her resistance.

Then her attention turns to Gabriel and she pauses. Goddamn it. She had made a tactical error due to an oversight. Nathalie was mistaken in her past assumptions, as she had no reason to believe otherwise. Adrien hadn't inherited that pleading look from his mother. How could she tell? From the kitten eyes and turned out lower lip she was being given from her employer.

She rolls her eyes and huffs as she pulls away, "That's not fair. I'll let it slide _this_ time." Then she points at Gabriel and glares, "That was not nice."

He merely shrugs, holds the child closer to his chest triumphantly, and whispers, "I told you Nathalie is a big softie. Don't let her name fool you."

Nathalie groans as she leaves his office, "You're not helping, sir."

There are more giggles and she grins to herself as she pulls the door shut. They could have a few more minutes before she insists on his reviewing those quarterly reports.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it again in a comment. It was only a snippet, but I might elaborate on it more later. 
> 
> Covering my butt by posting it here. :D

"You had a full cup of coffee? Oh, I wasn't aware."

"Yes! I got you one, too." As said coffee cup disappears.

"You can help yourself to it then."

She turns to grab it and it's gone.

"Damn it, Gabriel, your coffee is gone, too. If those children stole my coffee, I swear..."

"Nathalie, there is more coffee. Go get you some more."

She stares at him, long and hard, speculating whether he's hiding something or actually oblivious. She's still not absolutely sure as she sighs exasperatedly. Deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt, she leaves.

Gabriel leans down, behind his desk, to find two steaming cups and two innocently beaming, cherubic faces offering him a sip of their plundered beverages.

"You realize we're both in trouble now, right? I'll make you a deal. You don't tell Nathalie and I won't tell your maman." They respond with mirrored nods. "Good. Now hand me one of those cups."


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel was closing the office down, shut off the light, and retreated to the entrance to his study.

Nathalie peaked in, "Is there anything else you need today, sir?"

"Could you have the kitchens send up some warm milk, a cookie, and a slice of cheese?"

"Cheese?"

"Salty and sweet," he delivered deadpan, "Just put it in. You're not the one eating it."

"Consider it done. Anything else?"

"Cancel my morning wake up call and push back my 8:30."

Nathalie's brow rose, but she didn't question. She nodded, and with a few more clicks of her tablet, she bid adieu, "Good night, Gabriel."

"Good night, Nathalie."

Gabriel turned the lights off and removed his shoes in the doorway to the study. He padded across the floor, in stockinged feet, and peeked onto the couch. He found two moppets there; one was already asleep and the elder was waiting patiently.

"I had Nathalie order us a few things. I'll carry your brother if you can follow."

She simply nodded, held a finger in front of her lips, and said, "Shhh."

Gabriel nodded, slipped his arms beneath his knees and back, to carry him upstairs. The strawberry blonde girl child followed dutifully behind and up the stairs to Gabriel's bedroom. He proceeded to tuck him into the middle. His sister would sleep on one side and Gabriel to the other; effectively boxing him safely inside.

There was a knock and the chef brought in the cheese, milk, and a cookie. Gabriel put them in front of the child and she grabbed the cookie. That answered that.

He then turned to face the moppet now, an insincere look of reproach on his features. "You are well aware I am going to call your parents in the morning?" She nodded her understanding quietly. Gabriel smirked, "You two can't keep sneaking over here every time Louis has a rough night."

At this point, Plagg comes shooting up out of the chair from behind the child, "It's a nightmare, Gabriel, i swear! You can't make us go back. I won't go and you can't make me. Adrien never leaves at night anymore. I'll sleep with Noo-roo in your accessories box. I'll do anything! Just don't make me go back."

Gabriel held up a hand to silence the frantically hysterical kwami, "You have to go home, Plagg. You can't keep stealing your miraculous and let Emma go vaulting all over Paris with her brother in tow. It is irresponsible."

Plagg leveled Gabriel his most withering glare. It was rather rich of him to give Plagg a lecture about responsibility, considering. Gabriel held up his hands apologetically.

"You know what I meant. It isn't necessary because of a single case of colic. It is short-term, temporary."

"Hours, Gabriel! HOURS! He screams bloody murder until two am. It feels like it'll go on forever!!"

Emma's eyes widen as her brother moans in his sleep and rolls over.

"We'll continue this in the morning," Gabriel points at Plagg menacingly, then chuckles, "You'd sleep with Noo-roo?"

Plagg grimaces and shrugs, "If that's what it takes."

"Into bed, moppet." Gabriel lifted the little girl from beneath her arms into the bed and tucked her in snuggly. He placed a kiss to both cheeks and rubbed noses, "Sleep well, mon petite félin. I will talk to your maman and papa about setting up a room for you, no?" Her eyes lit up, "But right now we sleep."

Plagg could be heard whispering his reverent words of gratitude.

Gabriel walked to his side of the bed and chuckled, shaking his head as he removed his tie and vest. He had heard their telltale thump as they broke into his study earlier in the evening. They were lucky Nathalie hadn't heard them. This was the third time they'd crashed his evenings in the last week; blanket hogs the both of them.

Secretly, Gabriel reveled in the desire his grandchildren had to be close to him. Although, all good things must come to an end. No more slumber parties. Although, a few weeks spent staying in their own room at their bon-papa's couldn't hurt, right? 

He smiled to himself as he gazed on a now slumbering Emma. They might be mischievous munchkins, but they came by it honestly. Plus, they were  _his_ mischievous munchkins. All things considered, Plagg included, he wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Chapter 4

The manor was exceptionally quiet. Something was amiss and Nathalie was sure there were misdeeds afoot. She'd just arrived to the office and it was absolutely silent.

"Hello?!" she called, "M. Agreste?"

Nothing.

With a hesitant hand, she reached out to the portrait and pressed the switches to enter Hawk Moth's observatory. It was only the third or fourth time she had done this alone.

As she walked towards the room, to the side of the main atrium, she could hear hushed whispers. As she walked around, to enter the room, she saw two children. Their faces were lit up with glee as their grandfather, decked in various shades of violet, directed fluttering white butterflies in their direction.

One child hopped up on the edge of the bed and she held her arms open, indicating flight, and just as a white butterfly disappeared into her long nightgown, she jumped! Although, her feet didn't hit the ground. Instead, she had grown wings, and her nightgown was fanned out large and bright behind her, as she glided out and over Nathalie's head.

Her squeal, upon seeing Nathalie, alerted M. Agreste of her presence and his jubilant smile disappeared in an instant.

"Nathalie!" He exclaimed in shock and frowned down at his watch. "I didn't realize it was so late."

"I didn't realize the kids were staying over last night."

He nodded like a child being reprimanded. It had been a somewhat planned sleepover, but still rather unexpected when he got the call. Baby brothers with colic made it difficult to sleep, and they weren't allowed to sneak out with Plagg anymore, so...

"Ah, yes, colic is a nightmare. I'm glad Adrien never had it."

Nathalie sighed and massaged her cheek bones beneath her glasses. "This is highly unorthodox, sir."

"Actually, I have been informed it is quite common."

She glanced up and readied her best glare, "I was referring to this." She waved her arm in a broad, sweeping gesture to refer to him akumatizing his grandchildren for entertainment.

He smirked, "I have been told I am the best bon papa ever."

Nathalie rolled her eyes at him, "Of course you have. If they'd known you a few years ago they would not be saying the same thing." Her gaze softened, "You agreed to stop."

He clicked his tongue and nodded solemnly, "I agreed to stop akumatizing people without express consent or with ill intent." He snickered and gazed up at Emma gliding above their heads as she squealed with glee, "This is neither."

Nathalie smiled that time, "Yes, well, I'll let it  _fly_  this time, but you've been warned...oh, and breakfast is ready."

Gabriel stared slack jawed, "Nathalie, did you just make a pun?"

She just cackled as she walked away.

 

Puns were apparently  _highly_ contagious _._

**Author's Note:**

> I might be partial, but the readers in this fandom are the best. Just putting that out there. Take it as you will. I'm entitled to my own opinion on this so go piss in someone else's cheerios if you don't agree. Thanks! :)


End file.
